It's none of them..and not this..
by Dejika
Summary: Malon, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, and Nabooru all think Link loves them--But what if he loves none of them..?


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own Zelda, cuz if I did it'd be horrible and I'd be trying to take over the world WHICH I can't cuz I'm not that type. ^.^; Moving along..  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link stared into Saria's emerald green eyes lovingly. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers, unaware of his new faerie Snowball shaking her head disapprovingly. Saria pulled back, a tinge of scarlet around her cheeks. "Link," she whispered, "I love you. Can you tell me that you love me?" Snowball settled down on Link's shoulder to watch this, prepared to protect him from a punch or a slap. But instead of saying a pathetic excuse, Link arose and stepped back from his childhood friend, shaking his head. Saria stood, too, but was far shorter and younger. She stepped forward, and Link moved back, blond strands of hair swaying as he continued shaking his head. Snowball sighed, and mumbled, "Link, get your ocarina and get out of here before she clings to you again.."   
Obeying for once, Link pulled it out, and played a melody just as Saria threw herself forward. She fell in the dirt at his dissolving feet, tears forming in her eyes. "Link! Stay with me!" she cried, reaching for him..  
But he had disappeared with a blue light, leaving Saria alone, crying.  
  
As the blue lights faded, Link found himself at Lake Hylia, Snowball floating around. "Link, why do you do this?" she moaned, cut off by a loud squeal.   
Ruto had arrived.  
He spent the day with her, talking, swimming, enjoying a kiss or two. Ruto couldn't figure out what Link suddenly saw in her, but it was wonderful. She only wished he'd confess he really did feel for her, but it was impossible--It had been over four months and still nothing.   
Ruto swam faster, catching up to Link's fast dog paddles. "Link!" Snowball rang, making him slow to a stop near the island in the Lake Hylian center. He twisted back to see Ruto, and smiled, arms wide. She swam right into them, hugging him.   
"Oh, Link! I love you so much.." Ruto's expression changed as Link paled and shoved her away, climbing onto the island. Snowball didn't say anything, thinking this would end soon. Very, very soon.  
"Link? What's wrong?" Ruto followed, getting hit in the arm as he swung out the ocarina. His eyes were clouded over as he played the melody, disappering. Ruto blinked, repeating, "Link?"  
  
"Oh, goddesses, Link! Where have you been?!" Zelda cried, rushing forward and hugging Link. Impa stood nearby, watching with Snowball. Link smiled, and hugged her back, whispering an excuse in her ear. Impa chortled quietly, "Snowball? Is he at this again?" When the faerie nodded, she went on, "It won't last forever. He'll leave someday. Someday soon."  
Zelda dragged Link shopping all day, and he loved every second of it. Unfortunately, Zelda brought the happiness to an end rather sadly. It was night, and Zelda had something to ask.  
"Link..would you..marry me? Please? We love..eachother, and.." She was confused when Link moved away, whispering 'No..I don't..' Snowball patted Impa's Sheikah marking for reassurance and flew up to Link. "Let's go." She said simply, and followed as Link ran out the doors, his eyes tearing. Impa sighed and stroked Zelda's head. "He isn't ready, Zelda, he never will be."  
  
Nabooru watched as Link ran to the temple, panting heavily. He leaned over, gasping, with Nabooru offering a drink of ice cold water. "You ran all the way to see me. I'm proud, honey."  
At the words Link's ears twitched. He stood erect and took the water, drinking it down quickly.   
Nabooru smiled and spoke again, "I was thinking, Link, you could be our male Gerudo. Ganondorf is gone, we..I..need a king.."  
Link shook his head, getting ready to run again. Her face distorted into anger. "What? Dare disagree my offer, honey? Is the sun too bright or are you serious?!" He noddded again, looking helplessly at Snowball. She shrugged, and Link gave up. Link looked at Nabooru, and ran. He heard her following, but there was nothing able to be done about that. "Link! Come back to me!" she screamed, but he didn't. Snowball sighed. The day would be soon. Very soon.  
  
Malon stared into the sunlight, glad Link had promised to come. Snowball had came earlier, saying Link had given his word to show up at the ranch. There was a patter of footsteps, and Link ran up. "Sheez..Malon! I'm sorry I'm late!" he sighed, "Epona wouldn't come to me.."  
Malon tilted her head, saying, "Odd. Usually, you know, Epona comes to free of sins..Link, have you done anything..?"  
He shook his head, then embraced Malon. "Aw, damn, Malon, I love you." he said, confident for the first time in ages. She blushed.  
"Link, you're so sweet. I love you, too." But it wasn't true. Ingo had taken Malon to the Town Market and she had stolen the dancing man's heart away from his hidden Gerudo dance partner.   
"Mal, would you marry me if I asked?" Link knelt down, holding her hand, eyes shining. Malon looked at him, a hand at her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as the words caught in her throat.  
"..Link..I can't..I'm so sorry.." She shook her head, and Snowball's eyes lit up. This was Link, in someone else's mind. Maybe Link would understand pains of love now. He was shocked, his heart smashed. So long had he loved Malon, from over times and battles, Cremia and Romani, little Malon and big Malon, it didn't matter--She wouldn't except his love.   
Link stood up and pushed Malon's hand away. "Fine.." his voice rasped, "But you'll regret this, Mal. I'll never come back to you, to anyone! Hyrule can protect itself now! Snowball, c'mon..we're leaving.."  
  
Snowball sighed as Link wandered aimlessly down a path. They didn't know where they were going, but hopefully it was somewhere safe. "It's none of them..and not this.." Link kept mumbling, his feet dragging. He felt horrible, like someone had turned his life's work down.  
He knew what Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, and Zelda felt like now. Malon.. I loved her.. he thought, tears forming as a new city opened before Snowball and himself.  
Snowball flew to a sign and read loudly, "Dreamless. A world to redo your life. We welcome!"  
It's none of them, and not this.. but prehaps a new life could help Link.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aww that was pathetic for a first fic..*Sniffs*..I think I'll try humour or poetry next! R/R for my sake.. 


End file.
